


Fetish Bunny

by Knightfrog1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Necktie - Freeform, Other, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfrog1248/pseuds/Knightfrog1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fetish rabbit from A Room Of One's Own by NorthernSparrow. She is wearing her Crown of Toast and a Blue Necktie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Room Of One's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417834) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



Look at the  _toast_ , Dean.

It has...  _grape jelly,_ Dean.

 

Why don't you _take a closer look?_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to use this image for anything, anything at all, then go for it! In fact, I challenge you to become a millionaire by way of using this image.


End file.
